True Love Always Prevails
by Gallagher Rose
Summary: A cute, yet sad little one shot of how Cammie and Zach could have met at their parents' "funeral". In Solomon's POV.


Disclaimer: I do not own Gallagher Girls. Ally Carter does.

The resounding taps of my shoes echoed in the hallway. Finally, I could walk no further and collapsed against the wall. I hung my head in my hands, and my body was wracked with silent sobs. It was my entire fault. It was my entire fault that one woman was left widowed, one child left fatherless, and one child orphaned. Because I was too scared to lose my life. My body shook and then I felt a little hand on my shoulder.

"Uncle Joe?" a sweet little voice whispered in my ear. I turned my head as a little pair of arms struggled to circle my neck. But not to put me in a choke-hold, but to comfort me. I turned my face to meet a little head of blond-brown hair. I gently put my large hand on her head.

"Yes, Cammie?" I asked. The little girl raised her head. Her big brown eyes were brimming with tears, and her arms did not release their firm grip. "Y-you looked sad, an-and I thought, I should come see if you were okay." My heart poured over and I hugged the little girl to my chest, and allowed her to cry her heart out. I didn't care that it would stain my suit. As the little 3 year old girl's body slowly stopped shaking, I turned her around, so that she was sitting in my lap. Only then did I notice her appearance.

"Cameron Anne Morgan, what _are_ you wearing?" I asked gently. Cammie hiccupped slightly, and smiled. "This was Daddy's sweater," she said, referring to the sweater that she wore as a dress. "It reminded me of him, and I wanted to wear it. At first Mommy said no." I smiled as Cammie got out of my lap and began imitating her mother.

Cammie put her tiny fists on her hips and leaned forward slightly. "She said, "Cameron Anne Morgan, you will _not_ wear that sweater to your father's funeral." Cammie imitated Rachel's stern expression. Then she turned to back to me. "An' Uncle Joe, I said, 'But mommy, I like this sweater,'" She tilted her head and shrugged her shoulders. "And then, me and mommy, we talked realllll long, an' then finally, Mommy shook her head, like this" Cammie shook her head. "An' then she said, 'Cammie, what _am_ I going to do with you?" I smiled at the little girl who kept imitating that morning's events. She was wearing her long hair up, with a pink bow that was obviously meant for a pink dress. Instead, wearing her father's Yale sweater, Cammie looked exactly like the princess she was described to be.

I was snapped out of my reverie by the little girl screaming slightly and then jumping into my lap and hiding her face in my chest. "Uncle Joe, Uncle Joe," she chanted. "That's the mean boy! That's the mean boy who pushed me into the ground!" Cammie looked up, her brown eyes piercing his, and pointing to a shadow in the coat closet. I smiled slightly, recognizing the young boy. I picked up the young girl, and cradling her in my arms, walked over to the little boy who stood away from them.

"Young man, will you come out here please?" I asked, setting Cammie on the floor. She stood next to me, clutching the leg of my pants. I couldn't see the face of the little boy, but I could definitely see a little smirk, and green eyes sparkling with mischief, as the boy shook his head back and forth. I sighed and crossed my arms, one hand coming up to pinch the bridge of my nose.

"Zachary Jay Goode, come out here this _minute_." My voice was firm, yet gentle, and slowly, a little boy shuffled out of the coat closet.

As the little boy came out of the closet, Cammie gave a little squeak, and ran around my legs, so that she was behind me, looking through a gap between my legs.

"Hi Uncle Joe," the little boy said softly, his head, down, scuffing his shoes on the ground. Although Zach's head was down, I could see the smirk that was still on his face.

"Zach, look at me."

The little boy raised his head, and Cammie was shocked to see the tears that had pooled in his large, round green eyes. She poked her head around my legs, and gripping the fabric of my pants, boldly asked "Why are you crying?"

The little boy gave a startled squeak, and looked at her.

"Why do you care?" he asked in a rude tone. Cammie's brown eyes welled up with tears of embarrassment and shock, and she quickly ducked out of the way, back behind me, looking through my legs occasionally.

"Zachary...." I trailed off, waiting for him to apologize.

"_What_?" Zach whined, looking up so his eyes met mine. "She only lost her daddy. I lost my mommy _and_ my daddy. But you don't see me crying, do you?" He snarled.

"Zachary Goode," I said. "Yes, Cammie lost her daddy, and you lost your mommy and your daddy, but you can't be mean to her, just because she's sad," I said, crouching down so I was eye level with Zach. "So what do you have to do now?" I asked him.

"Apologize," he mumbled, looking back at the ground.

"Soooo," I said, drawing out the word. He huffed slightly and blew a strand of sandy brown hair out of his eyes and said, "I'm sorry...."

"I'm sorry.... who?" I prompted him. He shrugged his little shoulders, and said, "I dunno." Then he turned to her and said, "What's your name?" he asked Cammie, who had been trying to peer over my shoulder. She jumped, startled at being spoken to, but recovered quickly and said, "My name is Cameron Anne Morgan." Then she smiled and said, "You can call me Cammie."

"Cammie," Zach said, as if trying out her name on his tongue before smiling, a wide smile that lit up his whole face and said, "I'm sorry Cammie."

Cammie studied his face carefully before saying. "It's okay. And mommy said it's okay to feel sad." Zach's four year old face looked thoughtful, as he mulled over those words and nodded slowly.

"Who are you?" Cammie asked, squinting at Zach. He smirked and said, "My name is Zachary Jay Goode. But you can call me Zach." Cammie smiled widely and then looked up at Zach carefully. "I'm three," she said, holding up 3 fingers. Zach laughed and threw back his head. "I'm four!" he cried. "I'm bigger than you!" Cammie pouted slightly before smiling and chanting. "Boy's go to Jupiter to get more stupider, girl go to college to get more knowledge."

Zach scowled, before poking her roughly and saying, "Nuh uh. Boys can't go to Jupiter. No one's ever been there before. Ever." Then he took a good long look at her before chasing her in circles, screaming, "Cammie is a stupid-head!" over and over, while Cammie ran around screaming, "STOP! I AM NOT!" Finally, I grabbed both their shoulders and looked them in the eye.

"Both of you stop it right now." I could see them calm down and I said, "I'm going back to the hall. Both of you come with me." I turned around and began the long walk back to the hall, but stopped when, instead of hearing the pitter-patter of tiny footsteps, I heard quiet sniffling, and soft words of comfort.

I turned around and was surprised to see that Zach had his arms around Cammie, who had wrapped her arms around him, and tucked her head into his chest, sobbing. Zach looked up at me, his tear filled eyes accusing.

"I- I don't wanna go back there," Cammie sniffled. Zach looked down at her and rubbed her back slightly as she dissolved into tears. Then he looked at me, and waved me down.

"Look what you did!" he hissed. "You made Cammie feel bad!" He stuck his tongue out at me and then returned his attention to Cammie.

I placed my hand on Zach's head and he looked back up at me.

"You two can stay right here. I'll tell Cammie's mother where she is," I said, getting up. He nodded, and then looked back at Cammie, comforting her.

I walked away, looking over my shoulder once in a while. The two were so cute together, and they seemed to care about each other. Being Zach's legal guardian, and uncle, I knew that Zach could be rude and arrogant, and Cammie had helped him to become a more caring person, even if for a minute. And Rachel had told me that Cammie was prone to being invisible, and Zach had noticed her. I knew that when they grew older, they would be the perfect couple, provided if they ever met. After all, Zach would be going to Blackthorne Institute for Exceptional Young Men, and Cammie would be going to Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women. I knew that Zach would never forget Cammie, but would Cammie remember him? I hope she would, but as they say, true love always prevails. I knew that even if she did forget him, Cammie would instantly fall in love with Zach anyways. I turned around for one last look to see Zach kiss Cammie on her cheek, and Cammie kiss him back on his cheek.

Yep, like I said, true love always prevails.

_AN: Hey Guys! Thanks so much for your reviews for 15 Ways to Ruin a Proposal! This is just a one shot I came up with last night, while trying to sleep! Hope you liked it! And as always, please read and review! _

_Thanx!_

_~Gallagher Rose~  
_


End file.
